Hidden Emotions
by SurprisinglySane
Summary: Everyone was invited to the party, but will hidden emotions be revealed? Or will everything fall to turmoil? Neji/Naruto no lemon


Okay so this is my first fan fiction so be nice with the reviews, all right? And it might not be good because I started around seven and stayed up all night, staying awake only with music, Life Savers, chocolate, and Jolly Ranchers, so I'm a little out of it. I do not own Naruto (T-T unfortunately) it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Unless in some dimension I am...

----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone thought he was so cold, emotionless, strong, superior to everyone. He was always called a genius, the number one rookie in Konoha at first. And he always thought it was true, he never let his emotions get the best of him, until that day. That day, when everything was wrong, twisted, when he betrayed himself.

"Come on Neji! Please! Everyone is going to be there, and I don't want to show up alone!" Ten Ten pleaded. There was a huge party for Sasuke's birthday and everyone was invited, even Naruto and Sai. Neji wanted no part in the matter, he totally despised parties, but Ten Ten would never let him live it down. Even Lee would pester him about it, saying it was so unyouthful and everything. Although, lately Lee hadn't been around, and once he even didn't shown up for training. He sighed and gave in to her pleas and said yes.

Later that night, they had been at the party for not even half an hour and the alcohol was half gone. And Neji had caught Naruto frequently staring at him from across the room. Almost everyone was drunk and they were all playing truth or dare in the living room, the dares getting increasingly inappropriate throughout the game. Neji had a total of three truths and one dare, which were in the beginning of the game, so the weren't that bad. Then he was questioned by a drunk Ino.

"Neji, truth or dare?" she slurred. He was bored and since he was, he said dare. "Hmmm... I dare you to go into the bedroom with Naruto for 30 minutes, and let him do what every he wants to you..." She garbled again. Neji shot a death glare at her, but to no effect because of her intoxication. He sighed and started to walk away until she spoke again. "...Naked." Neji stopped in his tracks, actually frightened, stuck in a bedroom with a drunk Naruto, naked? He was scared because earlier that month Naruto had confessed to Hinata that he was gay, and not afraid to prove it. But she wasn't as heartbroken as everyone thought.

'Damn it, this is not going to be good, and I never cheat. Ugh, that's just going to make things worse. Argh, I'm going to get Ino back after this, mark my words.' he thought and walked into the room. He started to remove his clothes when Naruto stumbled into the room. Neji looked at him, and his eyes went wide. Naruto was topless and was beginning to take off his pants. Neji's eyes started to graze down the other boy's body, taking in what he saw. He had a well-built chest, rock hard six-pack, bulging muscles in his arms, and it just got better down the road. It took Neji everything to pry his eyes away and to concentrate on striping down to nothing. Once everything was gone except his boxers, he heard Naruto chuckle. He whirled around to find him, also, only in his boxers, grinning.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" Neji questioned, trying to be harsh, but failing when his voice cracked on the blonde's name. Naruto chuckled again and pointed at Neji's boxers.

"We're wearing the same boxers, stupid. That's what's funny." Naruto giggled. Neji looked at his and Naruto's underwear and immediately saw that they were the same. When he looked up at Naruto he saw that the young ninja was grinning at him. Neji blushed when he saw a certain bulge in Naruto's pants. 'Uh-oh, why do I get the feeling that we're going to be spending a lot longer than 30 minutes in here together?' Neji thought to himself, feeling himself 'bulge'. Naruto instantly smirked and pounced on Neji, capturing his lips, then whispered in his ear. "This is going to be fun." Neji shivered.

Xx*Outside of the room*xX

"Hey, you guys I think I just heard some moaning in there and I don't think it's Naruto." Sakura said. Everyone all turned towards the bedroom door, eyes wide.

"Damn, and Ino said Naruto could do anything to him, hence the moaning in the other room." Sasuke muttered. "And to make matters worse, Naruto's drunk. Man, I feel bad for Neji." Everyone shuddered at the thought of what might be happening in there.

"Maybe we should continue with the game until they finally come out?" suggested Shikamaru. They all agreed and started with Kiba.

"Okay, hmm... Sasuke, truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

"Dare, of course." muttered Sasuke.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Shikamaru for one whole minute."

"Hn, fine, whatever"

"WHAT?!?!" screamed Ino and Sakura. They started to run towards Kiba, when Akamaru growled at them menacingly. When they fainted Sasuke continued walking towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru tensed up when Sasuke sat in his lap and laced his arms around Shikamaru's neck. Then he planted a passionate kiss on his mouth, lips wide open and everything. Pillaging his mouth, Sasuke started to memorize Shikamaru's mouth when Kiba said. "Get a room or stop already."

Sasuke broke the kiss to find a thoroughly shocked Shikamaru staring at him. He smirked, then turned around, not leaving Shikamaru's lap, and continued with the game.

"All right, Shino truth or dare?" he questioned Shino. Then Kiba and Shino suddenly became ridged and Akamaru growled softly. "What's the matter?" Sasuke said tauntingly.

"Nothing... And truth." Shino said emotionless.

"Heh-heh. All right, is it true that you and Kiba are secret lovers?"

"Yes." There was an awkward silence wafting in the air for a minute then Shino broke the silence again. "Lee, truth or dare?" Everyone seemed to relax a little when he spoke and the game continued.

"Dare." Lee said youthfully. (lol XD)

"I dare you to go make out with Hinata in the closet for five minutes." Shino shot back. Hinata instantly turned red and Kiba chuckled. Once they were in the closet, Sakura and Ino regained consciousness and saw Sasuke sitting in Shikamaru's lap smiling, his hands holding Shikamaru's arms around his shoulders in embrace. They stared at him in shock, spluttering incoherent noises. Then a loud moan was heard from the closet, and it wasn't female. A pleasurable scream was then heard from the bedroom.

"Damn, I'm going to have to wash those sheets after they're done in there." Sasuke muttered, humorously.

"Your in a good mood today, aren't you?" asked Shikamaru, moving his arms to Sasuke's waist. They smiled at each other and kissed again, a short kiss though. Then Lee and Hinata walked out of the closet, wild hair, wrinkled clothes, and hickeys covering both of their necks.

"Looks like you guys had a fun time in there, huh?" Ten Ten chuckled.

"A very fun and youthful time." Hinata said, out of breath. Everyone stared at her shocked, knowing she almost never spoke and when she did, she never said stuff like that. Lee grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist and sat her down in his lap.

"Okay, Ten Ten, truth or dare?" Lee said, also out of breath.

"Truth." she said cautiously.

"Okay, hmm..." he said. Then Hinata whispered something in his ear and he started grinning wider than before. "Heh, good one Hinata. Okay, Ten Ten? Out of everyone here, who would you want to have sex with the most?"

"Hinata?!" everyone yelled at the same time, shocked.

"What?" she said smiling. "Lee brings out the best in me." He then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"As you do to me." he said back smiling sweetly.

"All right, what in the world happened when we were out?" asked Sakura. Once Shikamaru filled them in with what happened, he then reminded Ten Ten about her truth question.

"Oh, right... um he's not her-" she was cut off by knocking at the door.

"Who's there?" yelled Sasuke.

"Three cold, bored, and invited sand ninja!" yelled Temari.

"The door's unlocked!" Sasuke yelled again. When they came in they looked at everyone, confused expressions on their faces, even Gaara.

"Not again." grumbled Shikamaru, then he filled them in on the past occurrences of what happened.

"Weird, okay we'll join." Kankuro said cheerfully, sitting down next to Ten Ten. She instantly turned scarlet and buried her face in her hands, muttering something into her palms.

"Huh? What was that Ten Ten?" Lee said grinning, knowing it was about the truth question.

"I said, Kankuro!" she nearly screamed. Everyone had shock written on their faces except Kankuro and Lee. Lee was grinning and Kankuro was smirking, staring at Ten Ten.

"Wanna make it a reality?" he asked seductively. She whipped her head around and nodded slowly, shocked. "Okay, hey guys we're gonna to be going now, okay? Bye!" He said while scooping her up in his arms running out the door, then slamming it behind him.

"Wow, that was fast. Good truth Hinata, Lee." praised Ino. "I wanna ask one now, okay, Temari truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not afraid of you." she said proudly. Ino smirked and looked at Hinata.

"Okay I don't have one, Hinata? Can I have some help here? And will you please stop that? Sheesh!" she asked, turning to Hinata, who was making out with Lee, tongue and everything. She broke the kiss, Lee nearly falling backwards, and thought for a moment. Then she motioned Ino to come over so she could tell her in private. Ino walked over and Hinata whispered in her ear something.

"Wow, that's a good one! All right, Temari, I dare you to go and give Sakura a lap dance in only your bra and underwear." she said proudly.

"What?!" they both yelled.

"Oh come on, we all know you've both been going out the last time Temari was here on a mission, it's not a secret." Sasuke said. Then Shikamaru whispered something in Sasuke's ear and his eyes lit up and he screamed yes and glomped Shikamaru.

"Okay, one, how the heck did you figure that out, and two, what did Shikamaru ask you?" Temari asked, a bit shocked. Once Sasuke was done bombarding Shikamaru with numerous kisses, he looked up at them, with Shikamaru looking a little frazzled.

"It was pretty obvious when Temari left sad, always glancing at each other in the village smirking, and he just asked me to be his boyfriend!" he practically squealed at the end.

"Wow, you really are drunk, Sasuke. Maybe you should lay off the sake for a little while, or you'll really get hooked on the stuff." Gaara said.

"Never! Mwahahahaa!" he yelled flopping backwards, falling asleep on Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru chuckled and started stroking Sasuke's hair. Everyone else started looking at them like they were insane asylum escapees.

"Okay, that was weird, but continuing with the game, Sai, truth or dare?" Temari said after she was done with her dare.

"Dare." he said emotionless, as always. Everyone, conscious of course, looked at him suddenly remembering he was there and anime sweat dropped.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Gaara on the lips for two whole minutes." she said, unfazed by the death glare she was getting from Gaara. Also unfazed, Sai got up and walked over to Gaara, planting a big kiss on the sand ninja. Everyone was shocked when Gaara wrapped his arms around Sai's neck and Sai wrapped his around Gaara's waist. Then Naruto and Neji finally came out of the bedroom and screamed when they saw the two ninja practically making out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" they yelled. Then Sasuke woke up and laughed at the sight of them (Naruto and Neji).

"So you guys finally decided to join us, hope you didn't make such a big mess in there." he chuckled, then filled them in on what had happened, because Shikamaru looked like he was going to burst.

"Super weird... Ok, so the only ones not to get some, are Chouji and Ino? How sad..." Naruto said, shaking his head smirking. Chouji and Ino were shocked and then Ino got mad.

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?! I'll prove otherwise!!" Ino yelled, then pounced on Chouji, launching into a full blown make out session, that soon ended up in the bedroom.

"Wow, that worked better than I thought, Chouji so owes me now." Naruto beamed.

"Okay, can I ask one now? I'm now done with my dare." Sai asked, sitting on Gaara's lap.

The whole truth or dare game continued until Ino and Chouji came out and the clock on the wall indicated it was getting too late. Everyone left, except Shikamaru, to go back home. Neji had taken the long way home, to think about what had just happened.

He was so confused, he use to think that feelings were a weakness, a joke, a silly game. Only now? Now he didn't know, Naruto was always a formidable opponent, but now he was something else. Neji always felt this strange sensation around him, but he never put it under an emotion other than rivalry or jealousy. But love, passion, infatuation? Never.

"Neji-kun? What are you doing all the way out here in the forest? Your house is in the opposite direction." whispered a voice in Neji's ear. "You know there are bad people that might try to kill you. And then I would have to avenge your death, quite brute fully, if I might add." Neji looked everywhere. Behind, forwards, right, left, even up, but no one was there. He wasn't scared, but he was confused.

"N-naruto? Is that you?" 'Why am I shaking? Stuttering like some loser, shaking like some puppy with it's tail between it's legs. Come on Neji, pull yourself together. It probably isn't an enemy, it's probably just Naruto.' he thought to himself. 'If it is Naruto, he wouldn't do anything really bad to me. But if it's anyone from the party, I am going to have to be ready for hundreds or thousands of very personnel questions, especially if it's Ten Ten.'

"Now come on, do you really expect me to believe you don't have a clue where and who I am? Really Neji, I feel hurt, especially after what just happened at Sasuke's party. Although, this is the way to my place though, so I guess I can forgive you afterwards." Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him. A smirk was dancing on his lips.

'What is this feeling? I feel... warm, fuzzy all over. Is this some kind of gen-jutsu?' Neji was frantic, even in his own head, his thoughts were racing unstably. 'W-what is happening to me? I feel like I want to do things to him, even more worse and pleasurable than he did to me at the party. Why do I want to? Is this what it feels like to be... turned on? I... I don't know. Why is this happening to me? And why me? Does he... maybe... feel the same way towards me? Is that why he-he... did me?' His eyes had widened and all blinking had ceased momentarily. Naruto looked at him confused.

'I wonder what's going on behind that glorious face of his... Heh, maybe he's thinking about the party.' He thought to himself, his smirk stretching farther across his face. Being bold, Naruto slowly intertwined his fingers with Neji's and tugged him towards his apartment. Neji's mind was chugging away, not paying attention to where he was being pulled. Finally, when he snapped out of his obsessive worrying in his mind, he noticed that he was tied to a bed naked.

'Well, it's not like it could be any worse. I know this is Naruto's house, and the worse he could've done was call some one over for a threesome.' He thought while easily cutting through the rope restraining his wrists. Immediately after, he heard three different chuckles, one dark, one slow and soft, and one slightly husky. Soon, three people stepped out of the shadows that were in the corner of the room, out of the reach of the moonlight pouring in from the window. Neji gasped when he saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto all standing, nude, in front of him.

"Well, well. How the mighty have fallen. The great Neji has been seduced by a lowly loser." chuckled Sasuke darkly.

"What a drag, telling you why we're here is going to be such an embarrassing pain." Shikamaru sighed lazily.

"Let me guess, Naruto used his incredible persuasive skills to get you two into a foursome?" Neji guess, mentally kicking himself for thinking that only a threesome was the worst Naruto could do.

"Well, at least we don't have to tell him... Sasuke! Shikamaru!" chuckled Neji's latest lover. "You guys have to wait for us!" Neji heard pleasurable moans in the shadows. "Well Neji? You ready to finish off the best night of you night?"

Knowing he didn't have much of a choice anyways, Neji nodded and mentally agreed that it was the best night of his life.

----------------------------------------------------------

OMG!! I don't think I failed too miserabley, did I? I'm not really good when it comes to sex scenes yet, but I'll keep trying for my next fan fiction. Be nice reveiwers!! =^.^=


End file.
